dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Modern Comics Vol 1 53
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Baron Scar (wears a monocle) * Dagla (uses a long-stem cigarette holder) * The Black Lancers Other Characters: * Police Commissioner * Mayor Locations: * unnamed European capital Vehicles: * six Blackhawk s | Writer2_1 = Bill Ward | Penciler2_1 = Bill Ward | Inker2_1 = Bill Ward | StoryTitle2 = Torchy: "The Jewelry Store Holdup Gig" | Synopsis2 = Torchy cqptures some jewelry store robbers. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * jeweler Antagonists: * jewelry store manager (wears a monocle) ** Dink, robber ** other robber | Writer3_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler3_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker3_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle3 = Dogtag: "All's Well That Ends In a Well" | Synopsis3 = In a case of mistaken identity, Dogtag gets thrown down a well, twice, and two racketeers get busted. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Dogtag Antagonists: * Slippy, insurance racketeer ** Gooley, hench thug Other Characters: * John Dykes, executive ** James, chauffeur Locations: * Burpton Items: * Will-paralyzing Gas | Writer4_1 = Harry Sahle | Penciler4_1 = Harry Sahle | Inker4_1 = Harry Sahle | StoryTitle4 = Ezra: "Rollo's Teleportation Machine" | Synopsis4 = Rollo invents a teleportation machine, but it doesn't work. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Ezra Jones Supporting Characters: * Rollo Grant * Myrna Moore Antagonists: * Great Bambino, magician * Dean Dilsbury, Jr. Other Characters: * Hedy Lamour, movie star * Turner Twins * Pruzonian Ambassador * Agent Hardiman, FBI Locations: * Manorville | Writer5_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler5_1 = Gill Fox | Inker5_1 = Gill Fox | StoryTitle5 = Choo Choo: "Lost City of Gold" | Synopsis5 = Choo Choo and Cherry fly to South America to appear in a jungle movie. In the jungle Choo Choo meets an eccentric old crackpot, who lives in a palace the size of a small city, filled with strange inventions. He has a winged Bird Dog named Rover. The old coot looks just like Mr. Burke, the movie director, and all the clocks in his palace run at very high speeds, and he gifts Choo Choo a magic ring, "to make the wearer's days pass in swift happiness." When things get too weird Choo Choo runs away, and almost escapes across a chasm, but has a bad fall, and wakes up in a familiar part of the jungle. Cherry and Mr. Burke are worried about her, because she's been missing for four months. Choo Choo thinks she's just had a bad dream. Director Burke's real reason for flying to South America turns out to be in search of his twin brother, who is believed to have discovered a lost city of gold! Cherry and Choo Choo fly back to Hollywood, very disappointed, and very puzzled about those missing four months. Choo Choo is still wearing the old crackpot's "magic ring." | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Choo Choo LaMoe Supporting Characters: * Cherry Lane Other Characters: * Mr. Burke * his twin brother Animals: * Rover, a Bird Dog Locations: * ** Lost City of Gold * Items: * Magic Ring Vehicles: * Passenger Airplane | Writer6_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler6_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker6_1 = Paul Gustavson | Letterer6_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle6 = Will Bragg: "Golf Tournament" | Synopsis6 = Will Bragg fast-talks his way into a golf tournament but is terrible at golfing. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Will Bragg Supporting Characters: * Gully * Effy Gissel Other Characters: * Bill Tilden * Security Guard * Caddy * Caddy's Girlfriend * Timber Wolf * Tournament Official Locations: * Mrs. Mahoulahan's Boarding House * Country Golf Club | Notes = * Blackhawk gets head-konked unconscious, for the eleventh time, , , , , , , , , , , and with a cavalry lance. * In the splash panel of Choo Choo's story, she gets elaborately tied up by the jungle crackpot; in the story this doesn't happen. * First issue for Torchy by Bill Ward, last seen in Summer 1946. * Also featured in this issue of Modern Comics were: ** "Killer Ship" (text story) ** Poodle McDoodle ** Prudence by Michael Senich | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}